Friends In The Enemy
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Midna returns home and rembers the time when she was still a confidant princess, and he was just a coward. A simple coward.
1. New Friends

They were known as mortal enemies by all. For he was a liar to the land and she was the true heir to the throne. Their names were Zant and Midna. Zant had been the visser to the royal family since he was small and Midna was the young, headstrong princess  
who ran from her kingdom in its time of need. But what truly happened between them want much deeper than a crown.

As Princess Midna walked back into the twilight realm, she heard a shatter. She turned to see the mirror of twilight, the only bridge left between this world and the land of light in pieces. As it should be, she had sealed it off so nothing bad  
like Ganondorf never escaped again. Yet… She couldn't see Link or Zelda ever again. The woman gave a second tear. Then a third. She peered around the room and saw it was her own bedroom. The sheets were as rumpled as they had been the day she had  
ran away.

She flung her hands out and her wolf servants appeared. "Make that bed." She demanded, pointing to it.

They grabbed the corners of the sheets and the princess watched them. She slowly sat down at her vanity and looked into a cracked mirror. She sighed and opened the drawer. She picked up a brush and used her magic to make it brush her hair. But  
then she saw something new. It was a clear case but inside it was a single rose made of little pixels of twilight. She knew if she touched the rose, it would certainly perish.

The woman crossed the box with her fingertip and remembered a time long ago….

Be careful…. Be careful now.

Five year old Midna peeked around the corner. Nothing. She grinned her usual toothy grin and ran into the garden.

It wasn't really a garden but at least it was a place to be all alone without her father.

The girl leaped onto a bench and looked around at the darkness.

She suddenly heard a lock click and leapt up.

She bolted behind the only stone bench.

"I'll be there in a few moments, I'm just scared, father." Said a young boy's voice. The girl saw two brown shoes clump in front of her and saw the boy sit down, not seeing his face.

"And don't be late!" Growled a man's voice. She knew it. It was the royal shoe polisher, he was awfully boring, "You have no idea how long it took to get this appointment with the royal family!" She heard the door close.

She heard the boy's sad sigh and heard a sound she wasn't expecting. He had started to cry. Midna frowned in confusion she had never heard anyone cry before just in the legends of the weak people of light. She hated him crying. It sounded so… Dark.  
A odd thought because in the realm of twilight, everything was dark.

She got a idea. The girl suddenly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him. "Boo!" She yelled.

The boy creid out and Midna tumbled to the ground, laughing. The boy turned to face her and stared. "W-who?! Who are you?! You scared me!" He creid.

Midna looked up from her laughing and saw him for the first time. He was about eight and had regular pale blue skin of a commoner and had brown hair. He had yellow eyes with red pupils, like every twili.

"I meant to scare you. You were sobbing like a weirdo, it was upsetting me." Midna said, leaping over and sat next to him.

"Yeah, well you can't have everything you want." The boy shrugged.

"Yes I can. I get everything I want." Midna said, looking back at him and taking off her black cloak. Her blue dress revealed one side of her was pale blue but the other black.

"Wait…" The kid said, leaning forward. He gasped. "You're black on the other half!"

Midna slowly curled up a bit. "So… What?" She whispered.

"You- you're a princess?!"

"Yes. Hey." She stuck out her hand.

The boy was still gaping. "B-but the King doesn't have any children!"

"No. He just doesn't want me around and wants my kingdom to forget about me."

Zant still stared at her

"Now would be a good time to shake my hand. Come on, silly! I'm way younger then you and I still have you speechless?" The little princess giggled.

The boy slowly put his hand into hers. They shook.

"My name's Princess Midna, I'm sure it's a honor to meet me."

"I'm Zant."

The years passed and Midna grew to like Zant a lot. The two were best friends, playmates despite their age and class.

"Catch me if you can!" Seven year old Midna yelled, riding on a wolf servent and waiting for Zant to catch up.

"Midna! Wait up!" Ten year old Zant laughed. Midna giggled as he attacked her to the ground.

"I have you now, princess!" He snarled playfully. The girl looked up and laughed.

"Hardly, coward!" She creid, rolling out of his grasp. They were laughing when a sudden shriek filled their ears.

The playmates gasped and ran to the noise that had come from the palace.

Midna pushed open the doors when she saw in the throne, the Mirror of Twilight. It was the only portal known to be a connection between the light and dark worlds, but more interesting was something under it.

Below it, curled into a ball and fast asleep was a small child with light skin and brown hair. It was a little three year old girl. A hylin girl. She must have cried out while crossing over and was put unconscious.

"Whoa.." Midna whispered.

Zant frowned and put his hand on Midna's shoulder.

"I'll go alert the king, you stay here. Make sure she doesn't wake up but stay away from her." He whispered.

He was about to leave when the girl stirred.

"Zant! She's waking up!" Midna squealed.

Zant tried to hold her back but the princess ran to her.

The blue eyed girl was murmuring but shivering when Midna bent down beside her. The princess slowly put the little one's head on her knees and the girl awoke.

"W-where am I?" She whispered, clearly scared.

"It's alright. You're in the twilight realm."

The girl's eyes widened.

"You're pretty far from home huh?" Midna asked.

The child nodded.

"I'm Princess Midna, what's your name?"

"Zelda…" The girl murmured softly. 


	2. When The King Comes

Midna smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

"Zelda. It even sounds like a light name." Midna laughed.

Zelda innocently stared up at her.

"C-can I go home? Please?" She whispered.

Midna bit her lip. "I don't know…"

The girl's eyes welled up with tears. "B-but I need to go home! Hyrule needs me!" She creid.

"Hyrule? That's the light kingdom right? Why would it need a little kid like you?" Zant growled walking up to them, still a little suspicious.

Zelda sat up weakly. "Because, I'm it's princess."

Midna and Zant gasped.

"I'm getting the guards!" Zant whispered to Midna.

"What?! No! The weak kid's just lost, we get her home, we'll never see her again." The princess hissed.

Suddenly, Zelda started to cough and curled up a bit.

"Why did you pass out earlier, when you came?" Midna asked.

"Because I'm sick….. So is my-" The little princess wezed in some air. "My daddy." She whispered.

"Your problem, not ours." Midna muttered softly, not wanting the girl to hear.

"I need to get home!" Zelda sobbed suddenly.

"Okay! Okay!" Midna growled.

The princess stopped crying suddenly and gave a tiny whimper.

"Why is a light weakling in my beautiful twilight?" A dark voice whispered.

Midna's face turned pale with surprise. She turned to see a light blue but one side black man clad with black armor. He wore a helmet that only showed his mouth of white fangs.

Midna shrank back a bit, cowering in his looming figure while little Zelda shook behind her.

The princess shielded the younger one when she caught Zant wasn't with her. He was behind the king of twilight.

Zelda suddenly hit a coughing fit and huddled into herself.

The silence was only filled by her lonely, hollow hacking.

"I'm not letting you touch her, father!" Midna yelled.

The king growled at her mention of their family, which he always made her keep hidden.

The king nodded to his guards who walked towards the princesses.

Midna closed her eyes and grunted as she used her magic to create a black and orange shield around them. She was only seven and had a difficulty with her magic already.

After many attacks though, Midna felt so weak, knowing this wouldn't stay long.

Finally, with a shatter, it broke.

Midna fell to her knees from exsaughtion and felt a guard grab her roughly by the arm. The princess felt her weak body hurtwhen she saw the twilight king, secretly her father, sling little Zelda over his shoulder who looked at her with both fear  
and exsaugution.

* * *

Midna was thrown in her room and she immediately got up, run up to the door and slammed right into the door. She heard a click and started pounding on the door.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" She yelled to the guards outside.

"Why would we?" One chuckled.

"I'm the princess! I demand you!"

Only the palace staff knew of the hidden princess if the kingdom knew that the king had a daughter, a young, innocent heir who just might care about them, they would demand for her to take the throne and thues when she was born, the young princess had  
almost always been locked up in the highest tower that no one could find her only being allowed to walk around the palace for ten minutes once a week.

The five year old practiced her magic every day, she discovered new tricks eventually.

Midna slammed her body weight as well as a wolf servant's onto the door. The girl slid to the ground and watched her servant continue. What was Zant doing? Was he safe? Was he forced to tell about the light creature? Midna had wondered.

Then grimaced at the thought. Zant had told her to stay away and said he'd go get the guards twice. The only thing holding him back was the simple fact that she had been watching his every move until tending to Zelda. Of course he had gotten the guards.

Zelda. Why should she think about Zant? Zelda was the victim. Who knew what the king was doing to her? Ever since she was small, Midna had snuck to the throne room and heard her father's plans. For years, she remembered him talking about taking over the  
kingdom of light, Hyrule but he needed just the right way to kill of the royal family and with the king's young, and naìeve daughter, it would lure out her parents leaving him to just kill them all.

Midna gave a sigh. Why did she have to be born a princess? It was fun to use magic but her mother had died because her father thought she would tell of their heir.

There was a sudden clunk and Midna looked up. The door was being unlocked.

Zant! It just had to be! He had come for her!

And it was, as worried as always but someone was in front of him. The king.

"Hello, Midna." Her father said, nodding to her as she was still sitting on the floor.

Her wolf servent growled but the king waved it it right back into twilight pixels.

Zant walked in after him, Midna saw he was carrying Zelda. Was she that stupid to let him carry her? But then she saw the sweat building on the girl's forehead and how she was shaking incontrolbly. She was so weak and ill, she need him to carry her. The  
princess burst into a fit of coughing as Zant heaved her on the pile of blankets Midna had been forced to call a bed. Then the princess saw something on the other's hands when she took them away, blood. Zelda caught her watching and tried to hide  
her hands in the sleeves of her white dress which made it worse.

"Father." Midna said, stiffly, not making eye contact with Zant who was staring at her intently.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years and then you weren't the one to tell me of the princess of Hyrule who came for a little visit." The king said, nodding to Zelda.

The younger princess sat up and weakly said, "I came to find a-" She coughed. "Cure." She whispered.

"Why would you come here for a cure?" Zant murmured.

The king glared at him. "I didn't tell for you to talk!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, your magisty." Zant whispered.

Midna gave a little growl at him as if to say, "You chose the wrong side!"

"She came here because I cursed her and her family." The king growled.

Midna and Zant gasped and Zelda gave a cry of anger.

"That sickness killed my mommy!" She sobbed. 


End file.
